


Confrontation is a No

by lazura234



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, School, Science, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurelia Reeds is developing a "PiM", a portable psychological data gatherer. After meeting up with Cass, Aurelia meets Hiro Hamada, who runs quite literally into her at the Lucky Cat Cafe while trying to escape his brother's wrath over bot fighting. Of course, when things start getting a little intense, Aurelia finds out about Callaghan's true motive the night of the showcase by the time Tadashi arrives to save them. She and Tadashi find themselves in much more danger than they'd bargained for.<br/>AU where Tadashi survives the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 at all except my oc

A psycho-nerd isn't always what I wanted to be called. 

I just wanted to be Aura, the girl who always wore the tacky looking grey hoodie and jeans. 

Of course that wasn't the case for me when I was in high school. 

"Hey did you hear?" A freshman girl whispered to her friend, "That's the girl, Aurelia Reeds. The one who blew up the robotics clubroom with her so-called experiment."

"Really? She's the one who did it?"

The buzzing of gossip never failed to amaze me. It's true that I'm the one who blew up the clubroom, but it didn't really hurt anyone. The only person that got hurt...was me. 

After all, no one except for the sports team and robotics club members knew the truth of what had happened. 

_I guess I have to try again in the garage. The principal already got mad at me for the explosion._

Blowing strands of long brown hair from my face, I stepped off the campus, wondering whether or not I should go get something to eat before returning home. Father is at work today treating patients like the doctor he is. 

I didn't mind being alone at home. It gives me an excuse to work on my experiment, the PiM, a psychological informative mod. 

Reading through the current data and book information, I've been able to apply my knowledge of psychology into a brief programming system I've been working on. It's still in the prototype stage but I believe I'll be able to succeed this time. I've already planned out today's blueprints in modifying PiM's shape into a more portable wear, a bracelet. 

"This time I'll get it!" I cheer myself on as I enter a cafe I've heard that's quite popular. I can smell the aroma of coffee rush past me, as I walk over to the counter to order some sandwiches. 

"Ah, welcome. I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" The owner, I guess, asked me. She has short frizzy brown hair and big green eyes. She's wearing a black v-neck accompanied by jean capris. 

"Oh...um." I stuttered, not expecting her question, "Aurelia Reeds."

"Well, Aurelia, my name is Cass Hamada and I'll be your server for today, what can I get for you?" Quickly, she got out a notepad and pencil, ready to write down my order.

"Just a turkey sandwich."

"Coming right up!" I admire this lady's cheerfulness as I hand her the money, it sure brightens up the cafe she runs. 

"Hiro!" 

Jumping in surprise from the yell, I'm suddenly knocked over by two people. I land on my bottom, dropping my eco friendly shoulder bag as well as my blueprints.

"Ow!" I groaned in pain. My vision blurred for a few minutes from dizziness, and once it cleared, I find two guys standing in front of me. A tall guy wearing a baseball cap held another guy, seeming to be the same age as me, in a tight grip. 

"Hiro, look what you did!" The guy with the baseball cap pointed out to the other.

They kind of look similar, I guess they're siblings?

"I'm sorry about my brother running into you," the guy wearing the hat apologized, "Now, Hiro, say you're sorry." 

My gaze wandered over to the boy held in an arm grip. He wore a navy blue hoodie, a red t-shirt, brown khakis, and black sneakers. His dark hair stood out more than his brown eyes compared to my clear blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hiro answered, seemingly guilty of the mess he'd made by ramming into me. 

"It's okay. I didn't dodge in time..." Me and my poor reflexes, I think to myself while picking up my blue prints.

The guy with the hat offered, "Here, let me help you." He gave a look to Hiro, "You too."

"I know," Hiro muttered, rolling his eyes while shuffling the psychological data pages into a stack. Hiro however, soon became in possession of my...MY?! 

"GAH!" I snatched the blueprints away, "D-Don't look at that!" 

I quickly gather my items and stand up abruptly, embarrassed. Luckily, Ms. Hamada returned with my order. Without any hesitation, I quickly take the sandwich and rush out of the cafe.

 _Oh...no no no no! This is just the worst!_ I'm beginning to think I have bad timing. 

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

"Great. Tadashi. Hiro. Look what you've done to my new customer," Cass huffed, "Chasing them out the instant I get them their order."

"...Hey, Aunt Cass?" Hiro wore a thoughtful expression on his face, "Did she give you her name like you always do with new customers?" 

"Hmm? Yes!" Cass replied, "Get this, her name is even cute too. Her name is Aurelia Reeds."

Placing a hand against her cheek, Cass sighed, "Now if only you two didn't scare her away." 

"Don't worry, we apologized." Tadashi reassured Cass a he nudged Hiro in the arm.

"Yeah," Hiro muttered, annoyed by his brother's worry-wart antics. Heading back up the stairs with Tadashi trailing behind, Hiro immediately seated himself at his computer. 

"You're not planning on doing something illegal again, are you?" Tadashi questioned his brother.

"Nope," Hiro replied as he typed away, "Gotcha!"

"?" Tadashi leaned over to see the same girl their Aunt Cass mentioned, as well as the same girl they had accidentally run into, "...Oh, so my little brother's starting to-"

Hiro glared at his brother, "No. I'm not."

Hiro scratched the back of his head, turning his gaze away from his brother, "I just wanted to apologize to her again. Plus...those blueprints she had."

Tadashi nodded, "You noticed them too, huh? Well, since tomorrow is the start of the weekend why don't we go stalk over to her hou-"

Tadashi dodged the incoming crumpled paper directed at him.

"I'm not stalking her!" Hiro barked.

"Yeah, and I'm the one who always gets into illegal bot fights," Tadashi replied, heading back down the stairs.

Hiro slumped in his chair, mumbling, "I'm not a stalker. I have a bot fighting career." 

* * *

**Aurelia's POV**

* * *

I slide down against the front door of my two story house, a little too big for a two-member family. 

"...Why is it so hard to talk to people when it comes to my invention?" I sighed to myself. My own selfish desire I guess.

Getting up, I hobbled over to my room.There, sitting on my bed, is the PiM, the original prototype that has withstood all my tests so far. I didn't want to risk another failure so I re-programmed this one. 

"Puel." I called out to the bracelet, while snapping it on, "You awake?"

This PiM is a little special; she's more of a consultant or little friend that I'd learned to become accustomed to.

"Yes, Aura. Would you like to talk about today's activities at school?" Although the voice that spoke out of the bracelet sounds robotic, Puel can let me verbalize my feelings while dad is at work. 

"Yeah, but first can we go over today's schedule for PiM?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 at all except my ocs.

Waking up to the weekend would forever be my favorite part of the week, if only Puel wouldn't blast her voice modules to wake me. This happens whenever I don't respond fast enough to her words.

"Are you awake now, Aura?" Puel would give her normal response while I heave sleepily. 

"Yes. I'm very awake now." 

After combing my hair, I changed into a comfortable green t-shirt and light brown shorts. 

I tried to not yawn as I walked down the stairs, the last time I did that I landed face first on the floor because I wasn't watching where I was going. 

 ***ding dong***  
  
"?" The doorbell rang?

I turned my head to look at the wall clock in the living room. 

_Weird. Dad should've left for work by now, and he never forgets his key._

I didn't make many supportive friends at school after the incident so I doubted it was anyone close to me at the moment.

Peering through the peep hole I find the same two guys that ran me over yesterday.

"Hello? Ms. Reeds?" The guy with the baseball cap started, "We're here to apologize again for yesterday."

"...!" _How in the world did they get my address?!_

"Aura, they're the same boys who knocked you over yesterday, correct?" 

I mumbled a 'yes' to Puel.

"Wouldn't it be best to speak to them?"

"I guess so." I hope I don't regret my decision to open the door.

Pushing aside my hesitation, I pulled on my sneakers before I opened the door, "Yes?"

"Oh good." The man with the hat elbowed Hiro, "I'm Tadashi Hamada, and my brother Hiro would like to say sorry again for not just crashing into you, but for looking at your blue prints without permission."

Hiro responded quietly, and in turn Tadashi eyed the younger boy, forcing Hiro to quickly say, "I'm sorry for looking at your stuff."

"It's alright. I'm just not used to people seeing them," I explained a bit as I closed the front door behind me. 

"Your blue prints didn't seem that bad," Tadashi commented, "you seem pretty good at using effective psychology in your invention."

"T-Thank you." Of course, they'd seen it, the invention I blatantly let fall in plain sight for both brothers to see.

"Is the bracelet you're wearing the PiM?" Hiro, this time, asked. I'm surprised he remembered the title I gave my tech. 

Holding my wrist up to show them, I revealed Puel, "It's the only successful one out of all my attempts, but it's not exactly close to what I want. This one here is a little more of a consultant." 

"Hello, my name is Puel," Puel greeted in her monotone, "I've heard about you two from Miss Aura." 

All three of us stared at the bracelet then blinked a few times. My face flushed and I slapped my hand over Puel's speaker immediately turning her off in the process. 

"Ahahaha..." I laughed guilty at my own creation's words. 

 _Can I just hide under a rock now?_  

"There's no need to be embarrassed about something you've made," Tadashi assured, "In fact, my friends at school would probably love to see your invention."

"Yeah, right. Like she'd want to go visit your nerd school," Hiro scoffed, "I think Aura-"

_Pause, right there! Did Hiro just call me Aura now?!_

"-would prefer watching the art of bot fighting." 

"Isn't that illegal?" I pointed out.

Tadashi grinned, "See? Even someone your age knows what is and isn't illegal." 

"Psh. That's only because..." I don't like that cocky smile Hiro is making right now. Grabbing my arm forcefully, Hiro sticks his tongue out at his brother, dragging me away from my house, "she doesn't even know how thrilling the fights are!"

"That little-! Hiro! Don't you dare drag her into this! Are you listening to me?!" I could hear Tadashi's yelling starting to fade once Hiro continued dragging me to who knows where. 

"W-Where are we going?!" I panicked. 

Hiro revealed a robot with a painted on smiley face, an eager expression spreading across his own face.

"I'm going to show you just how fun bot fighting is." 

Hiro, I believe you need to listen to your brother more often.

* * *

**Hiro's POV**

* * *

"There's no need to be embarrassed about something you've made," Tadashi assured Aura. I think that's what her invention called her, though her first name is a mouthful on its own. 

"In fact, my friends at school would probably love to see your invention." 

Ah great. There he goes trying to recruit another person to that nerd school of his.

I swear, Tadashi's nerd school isn't going to be interesting to Aura.

It's boring. 

"Yeah, right. Like she'd want to go visit your nerd school," I scoffed. "I think Aura would prefer watching the art of bot fighting."

"Isn't that illegal?" Aura pointed out.

Oh don't worry; I'll make you see otherwise. 

Tadashi grinned, "See? Even someone your age knows what is and isn't illegal."

Shut up, Tadashi.

"Psh. That's only because..." I gave Tadashi a smirk and he could only respond with a quizzical look, meanwhile, I quickly grabbed Aura's arm and began running down the sidewalk to the nearest bot fighting venue I could think of, "she doesn't even know how thrilling the fights are!" 

" That little-! Hiro! Don't you dare drag her into this! Are you listening to me?!"

I chuckled at hearing my older brother's yells, he can't stop me now. 

"W-Where are we going?!" Coming to a short halt, I revealed the bot I had hidden in my hoodie.

"I'm going to show you just how fun bot fighting is."

And prove that bot fighting is more fun than Tadashi's nerd school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 at all except my oc.

I flinched, watching the opponent's robot get destroyed by the so-called champion of the underground bot fights, Yama. Or at least that's what Hiro had explained to me.

"Hiro, shouldn't we leave?" I suggested to the uncooperative teen before me, unable to hold back the urgency in my voice, "We shouldn't even be here..."

"And miss fighting the champion?" Don't give me that look...I already regretted allowing myself to be dragged down here by you, "Relax. It won't take long."

Though at first I really didn't expect much from Hiro's bot, it turned out to be really surprising. 

His robot was able to pull off many hidden features no one would have guessed it could accomplish. Normally bigger is better, but I guess Hiro took the phrase: _Don't judge a book by its cover to a whole new level_. 

As I watched, I couldn't fight the urge to cheer for Hiro.

Once Hiro's robot delivered the final blow to Yama's bot, I quickly made my way over to Hiro, congratulating him, "Y-You did it! You really did it!"

"What? You actually thought I'd lose?" 

You and that smirk of yours. 

I rolled my eyes muttering, "Maybe." 

Hiro placed a hand close to his ear, trying to act like he didn't hear what I'd said, "What was that? I can't hear you!"

Gosh darn it, Hiro!

"Maybe," I repeated exasperatedly, trying to exert more tone into my voice.

"Hmm? Say again?" He replied as we both headed out of the bot arena.

_Ugh! Seriously?!_

"Okay fine! I did!" I huffed folding my arms.

Hiro turned to me holding both his bot and the money he recently won in his hands, a smile on his face, "There. Seems like you can speak for yourself now."

"Huh?" I didn't understand what he meant.

"When we first met," Hiro pointed out, "you were soft spoken towards me and Tadashi. However, after seeing your reaction to my win, it looks to me like you can speak about more than just your invention."

_What? I'm soft spoken?_

"Is that so..." I blinked, contemplating what Hiro just said. 

"You should try to speak for yourself more often," Hiro suggested. "Your attitude from before compared to now is far different. In fact, you seem livelier." 

"I'll try," I replied. I guess this is another one of the reasons I wasn't able to make friends at school. Coming back to the present, I remembered the time, "Shouldn't we be getting back?" 

"Ye-" Hiro started until the former champion's breath ran down our necks. 

"And where do you two think you're going?" 

 _We're screwed!_ I yelled in the back of my mind as Hiro and I ended up with our backs to the wall of the alleyway. 

"...H-Hiro?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You do realize that I'll hate you for the rest of our lives if we ever get out of this." 

Hiro gave a shrug, as Yama singled him out by yanking him away from my side, leaving me alone with his lackeys.

"Well, look here. The kid seems to have a little girlfriend as well." 

I started to shrink in fear. One of the other two guys stared at me as if I were a new toy. I gripped my left arm, holding tightly onto Puel until I realized, right on my arm was the solution to this mess Hiro and I had found ourselves in. 

_Okay. I just have to change the time setting and...maximize the volume...AHA!_

"WAKE UP, MISS AURA!" screeched Puel. Holy cow! If Puel's voice modules were really this loud I would've removed them immediately, but I should be grateful for not having changed Puel's system. Quickly I chomped down on the would-be attacker's arm.

"OW!" 

_Take that!_

I quickly hurried over to yank Hiro away from Yama, "C'mon! Puel's screeching isn't going to last much longer!" 

"Wait I need to get—!" Hiro grabbed his bot and the money he'd won.

"Do you really think now's the time for that?!" I yelled at him as we started running out of the alleyway.

"Hiro! Aura!" 

I watched as a familiar friendly face rode in just in time as we raced out of the alley. Tadashi Hamada pulled up to us on his moped.

"Tadashi!" Hiro and I exclaimed in surprise.

"Hurry up!" Without hesitation, the both of us got onto the small vehicle.

....!!

Yama yelled, "YOU TWO AREN'T GOING-"

I screeched, hugging tightly onto Hiro's back as Hiro held onto the seat cushion, "DRIVE!"

Luckily, we were able to avoid getting caught by the police when we made a quick turn out of the dangerous area. Once we made it to The Lucky Cat Café, I was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief and released my tight hold on Hiro's waist.

"That was the scariest moment of my life." 

Lifting my head up, I noticed the faint sight of redness left on Hiro's face. 

_Did he...get sick while Tadashi drove us back here?_

* * *

**Hiro's POV**

* * *

"Hiro, shouldn't we leave?" Aura suggested, "We shouldn't even be here..."

I gave Aura a frown, "And miss fighting the champion?"

Waving off Aura's insistent worries, I reminded her, "Relax. It won't take long."

And of course, no one expected my amazing bot to defeat Yama's so easily. I smirked as I took my winnings, as well as glimpsed at Aura's expression. She seemed different from before. Excitement spread across her face when she made her way over to me. 

"Y-You did it! You really did it!"

"What? You actually thought I'd lose?" 

She muttered quietly, "Maybe."

Of course I pretended to not hear what she'd said, "What was that? I can't hear you!"

"Maybe."

I chuckled at the sight of her embarrassed face, of course Aura was too busy to notice my small actions, "Hmm? Say again?"

"Okay fine! I did!" Aura huffed out while folding her arms together as we made our way out of the bot fighting venue.

"There. Seems like you can speak for yourself now." 

Aura gave me a confused look.

"Huh?" 

"When we first met," I pointed out to her, "you were soft spoken towards me and Tadashi. However, after seeing your reaction to my win, it looks to me like you can speak about more than just your invention."

"Is that so..." 

You, at first, had had a hard time speaking to the both of us when we first met at Aunt Cass' café, including the time we officially introduced ourselves.

"You should try to speak for yourself more often," I suggested, "Your attitude from before compared to now is far different. In fact, you seem livelier." 

Much livelier. 

As if you were a different person from the one I met earlier. 

...

"I'll try." Aura paused for a moment, "Shouldn't we be getting back?" 

"Ye-" I was going to say, until the former champion's breath crept down our necks. 

"And where do you two think you're going?" 

....

I totally didn't see this coming. 

"…H-Hiro." 

"Yeah?" 

"You do realize that I'll hate you for the rest of our lives if we ever get out of this." 

I shrugged, as Yama singled me out by yanking me away from Aura's side, leaving her alone with his lackeys.

Not good. 

I clenched my fist as I allowed Yama to take my bot right out of my hands. 

On instinct, I was going to rush over to stop the guys from going any further, "Don't-!" 

"WAKE UP, MISS AURA!" screeched Puel. _Ouch...that's one loud voice module._

I covered my ears, trying to resist the ringing pain.

_What in the world did Aura program into that thing?_

Aura moved quickly over to me, trying to drag me away from Yama. 

"C'mon! Puel's screeching isn't going to last much longer!" 

"Wait I need to get—!" I grabbed my bot and my winnings from Yama's hands.

"Do you really think now's the time for that?!" She yelled at me as we raced out of the alleyway. 

"Hiro! Aura!" Lo and behold, my wonderful brother Tadashi rode up to us on his moped, right on schedule.

"Tadashi!" We both exclaimed in surprise.

"Hurry up!" 

Without hesitation, the both of us got onto the small vehicle.

Yama shouted, "YOU TWO AREN'T GOING-"

Aura screeched, holding tightly onto my back as I grabbed onto the seat cushion, "DRIVE!"

My face tinged upon her sudden decision to hold onto my waist as I held onto the seat.

Luckily, we were able to avoid getting caught by the police and made it safely to the café. 

Aura sighed in relief,"That was the most scariest moment of my life." 

...The warmth of my face wouldn't leave, even after we got off Tadashi's moped. 

Maybe it's because of how fast Tadashi was going to get us out of there?

I put aside the stupid feeling I was getting and braced myself for Tadashi's—and soon to be Aunt Cass'—wrath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 at all except my ocs.

It wasn't pretty. In fact, the way Cass Hamada scolded the two brothers was quite intense.  
  
"And dragging an innocent little girl into your criminal activity?!" Cass heavily stressed worry through her own words, “Do you two have any idea-”  
  
Though, a pang of jealousy surged within me as I watched the two brothers get reprimanded. My father, of course, would be worried from time to time whenever it came to leaving me alone at home because of how stressful his work is. Although, it’s not the same when your mother isn’t there anymore. I turned my gaze over to the floor.   
  
_It must be nice to have someone worry about you all the time..._  
  
Once the two brothers marched up to their room Cass offered me a drink. Quietly I accepted the drink. It was hard to respond, however, Cass broke the silence by asking me, “Are you alright?”  
  
“Don’t worry, Ms. Hamada,” I replied, my eyes slightly wide. I wasn’t so use to having someone ask whether or not I was fine. I haven’t heard someone say that in ages.   
  
After taking a few sips of hot chocolate, I rechecked the time on the clock. It’s late, but dad isn’t going to be home until later. I decided to say my goodbyes, “It’s getting late...is it alright if I say bye to Hiro and Tadashi?”   
  
“That’s alright, but are you sure you want to be going out that late?” Cass pondered for a bit, “Or better yet, let Tadashi take you home. It’s better than letting a girl like you walk around this time of the day. Ta-”   
  
“I-It’s okay, Ms. Hamada!” I stopped her from yelling. I didn’t want her to stress herself anymore than she already is, “I’ll go ahead and ask Tadashi myself. I think you’ve got enough on your plate.”   
  
Walking up the stairs to the next floor, I ended up facing Tadashi and Hiro. Spotting their helmets in their hands, I asked hesitantly, “Oh...uh. Are you two going somewhere? It’s already la-”  
  
Interrupting me, Tadashi responds, “Actually Aura. There’s been a change of plans.”   
  
Hiro rushed down the stairs causing me to raise a brow toward Tadashi.   
  
“Why’s Hiro in such a rush?” I questioned Hiro’s brother.   
  
“Remember how I asked you earlier whether or not you wanted to go see the college I go to?” I nodded to Tadashi.   
  
“Well, that’s the plan.” I blinked as Tadashi swiftly placed his cap atop his head, “I’m going to show you and Hiro the college I go to.”  
  
Furrowing my brows, one question stands in my mind.  
  
 _How in the world were you able to convince Hiro to go to your school?_ If I recall, didn’t Hiro call Tadashi’s college a nerd school? Hiro probably didn’t even bother to ask what Tadashi does.  
  
Agreeing to Tadashi’s offer to see his college, a tinge of excitement burns in me as we begin to see the campus in view. By the time we got there, I nearly thought my jaw would fall right off.   
  
It was incredible.   
  
“I can’t believe it…” I muttered as I got out of the car, “You go to SFIT?!”   
  
Hiro frowned, “What’s so great about Tadashi’s nerd school?”  
  
“Hiro, you have no idea!” I shook my head in disapproval of his disappointed attitude, “This is the college I dreamed of going to in the future.”   
  
Tadashi urged us to enter the building as Hiro continued to complain about his brother’s so called nerd lab.   
  
Although the moment Hiro took a step in before me someone on what seemed to be a modified bike swerved right passed us. The same person proceeded to hang their bike up on wire hangers. Hiro made his way over to take a closer look at the bike only to be stopped by the person who rode in on it.  
  
"Who are you?" It seems she also noticed my presence.  
  
"Gogo." Tadashi called out to the person removing their helmet. A young woman bearing short black hair with purple highlights gave a blank face as she popped some bubble gum. "This is my brother, Hiro. And the one next to him is Aura...his girlfriend."   
  
My eyes widened in shock as I stared up at Tadashi. There's no way I could have possibly heard him right, "W-What?!"   
  
"We're not!" Both me and Hiro snapped back at Tadashi who only crossed his arms, a mischevious all knowing smile on his face.   
  
I felt my face burn in embarrassment.  
  
Popping her gum, Gogo replied, wearing a smirk on her expressionless face, “Welcome to the nerd lab, love birds.”   
  
_Ugh...and now a complete misunderstanding._   
  
Once Gogo left to readjust her bike, Hiro wandered over some more only to be cautioned by a guy in a green sweater.   
  
“Hey, Wasabi.” Tadashi greeted, “This is my brother, Hiro. And this is-”  
  
“Aura!” I quickly announced to stop Tadashi from repeating the same statement he said to Gogo, “I’m just a friend!”   
  
“No need to feel so rushed,” Wasabi chuckled as he placed safety glasses over his eyes, “Now prepare to be amazed.”   
  
Turning on his invention, he took hold of an apple. Wasabi threw the fruit to Hiro, or so it seemed. The apple fell apart into paper thin slices. Amazing, I never knew lasers could be minimized to such a close extent.   
  
Wasabi explained using his precision in creating the lasers, in fact Wasabi’s work station is extremely organized. It even has detailed markings for each tools’ placement. I think Wasabi is a pretty good example of someone with OCD or as dad prefers to quote ‘ _Obsessive Compulsive Disorder_ ’.   
  
Out of nowhere, Gogo snatched away one of Wasabi’s wrenches, calling, “Need this.”  
  
“Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey!” Wasabi chased after the speeding woman, “You can’t do that!”   
  
In the midst of all the "chaos", a blonde haired woman rolled a large round mass stating, "Excuse me! Coming through!"   
  
At the same time the blonde, who'd just locked the mass into place, spotted Hiro’s brother, "Tadashi!"  
  
In fact, when she leaned over the mass, I noticed the blonde was wearing ear buds. No wonder she's yelling, “Oh my gosh! You must be Hiro! I heard so much about you!”   
  
Once she took off one ear bud, the blonde asked me, “Oh aren’t you just adorable! What’s your name?”   
  
_A-Adorable?!_   
  
No one’s ever called me that in awhile.   
  
“Aura,” I smiled as the sunny person returned a smile as well, she seems to be a nice person. Grabbing both Hiro’s hand and my hand, the sun-like woman beamed, “Perfect timing. Perfect timing.”  
  
Stepping on a button, the mass was held into place.   
  
_The blonde introduced the round mass as none other than 400 pounds of- wait a minute...400 pounds?!_  
  
Quickly dragging us over to her station, she showed her short chemical presentation to us, “You two are going to love this! A dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, SUPERHEATED TO FIVE HUNDRED KELVIN, and TADAAA!”   
  
Finishing, the blonde nodded in admiration of her creation,”It’s pretty great, huh?”   
  
“Very pink…” I commented. Not that I dislike the color. Just never thought I’d see so much of it.  
  
“Here's the best part!” The blonde spoke in excitement as she poked the mass. An explosion of pink enveloped the small area.   
  
“Woah…” Both me and Hiro speechlessly muttered in surprise. The blonde turned over to us completely coverd in pink as she removed her glasses to see us, “I know right?! Chemical metal embrittlement.”   
  
“Not bad Honey Lemon,” Tadashi congratulated.   
  
_Huh? Is it my imagination or is Tadashi’s expression a lot...different...when around her?_  
  
I blinked thoughtfully at the scene. 

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

Unknown to Aura, she didn’t take notice of Hiro’s short side glance over to her. Hiro followed Aura’s gaze over to Tadashi, whose focus was on Honey Lemon.  
  
Disappointment panged within Hiro as he thought to himself

 _Why is Aura is staring at Tadashi?_  
  
Hiro didn't understand why Aura felt the need to stare at his brother like that. In fact, Hiro didn't understand why he was even feeling envious of Tadashi in the first place. Was it because of the school he was going to or...?  
  
Hiro snuck a glance back to Aura, remembering what had occurred before heading to SFIT. Sensing someone's heated gaze, Aura's head shifted to him curiously causing Hiro to snap out of his slight daze by asking about Tadashi's friend's names.   
  
After wiping her glasses, Honey Lemon took notice of the small interaction between Aura and Hiro. She stifled a squeal at how cute the two were.   
  
_Awww! How cute! Hiro has a crush on Aura!_  
  
Though at the same time, Honey wished Tadashi would do the same. A sigh quietly escaped her mouth. Sometimes Honey wondered if Tadashi would ever notice her feelings. She didn't know whether or not she should go ahead and just say it to the smiling man with the baseball cap. However, Honey wasn't sure if she was even prepared to take it if Tadashi rejected her.   
  
_Ah, the internal quarrels of love!_  
  
Honey pouted to herself.   
  
_It's hard enough trying to stop my heart from beating so fast whenever he compliments my work. But...I still can't help but wonder why he only congratulates me..._

* * *

**Aura's POV**

* * *

"I SPILL WASABI ON MY SHIRT ONE TIME, PEOPLE. ONE TIME!" Wasabi shouted as he left the room.  
"Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames," Tadashi answered.   
  
"Uh, who's ,Fred?" Hiro questioned, until a green monster-like being appeared from behind him.  
"This guy, right here!"  
Hiro screamed, jumping back in alarm.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! Don't be alarmed, it is just a suit. This is not my real face and body” Opening the mouth of the costume, a guy wearing a blue beanie over shaggy blond hair greeted us, “The name's Fred. School mascot by day, but by night...I’m also a school mascot.”   
  
I giggled, “You scream like a girl.”  
  
“Aura’s right you know,” Tadashi agreed, before muttering to his brother, “You gotta step it up a bit to get her to notice you.”  
  
“Shut up,” Hiro grumbled quietly.  
  
“Aura?!” Fred’s eyes gleamed in excitement as he rushed over to me, “Aura as in the kickbutt, mind blowing, destroyer of evil doers, superheroine Aura?!”   
  
“Er…” I decided to correct Fred’s mistake, “No. It’s just something I go by, since my name is a mouthful.”   
  
“Oh, well that’s too bad.” Fred calmed himself down, “Nice to meet ya, Aura.”  
  
“Likewise.” I replied.   
  
I find it funny how Fred can continue to spew on and on about asking Honey Lemon or Wasabi to create inventions that only happen in comic books. Although, Tadashi led me and Hiro away from the commotion to another lab. From the looks of it, the work area seems to be Tadashi’s.  
  
“So what’ve you been working on?” Hiro questioned his brother.   
  
“I’ll show you,” Tadashi claimed, a roll of duct tape in his hand.  
  
Hiro raised a brow towards me, while I just simply raised my shoulders, unable to figure out what Tadashi was going to do.   
  
“Duct tape?” Hiro sighed rolling his eyes, “Hate to break it to you bro, already been inven-"  
Tadashi then proceeded to rip a long strip of duct tape off of Hiro's arm.  
"OW! Dude, what was that for?!”   
  
Unfortunately Hiro didn’t realize that Tadashi did this on purpose. Right then and there a...I’m assuming it’s a robot, inflated itself from a small red container.   
“This is what I’ve been working on,” Tadashi finished as the robot slowly made it’s way toward Hiro with slow cautious movements.   
  
When it hit the chair, the robot simply placed it to the side continuing to head over to Hiro’s direction.  
  
Giving a small wave the robot introduced itself, “Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said: Ow.”   
  
Watching Baymax do his job, Hiro suddenly became a test subject for his brother, demonstrating the properties of what the nurse-bot could do. The enthusiasm within me rose and I was eager to ask Tadashi how he was able to create a working physiological scanner.    
  
I complimented Tadashi as Baymax returned to his charging station, “Amazing!”   
  
“What?” Hiro stared at me in disbelief, popping the lollipop he had out of his mouth.   
  
“Can you show me how you were able to create such a scanner?!” Although I stopped myself after realizing I was a bit too excited.  
  
 _Oh great, I sound a little too eager now._   
  
“Er...I-I’m sorry. It’s just that...I’ve been trying to make a scanner for PiM, similar to Baymax’s,” I started while staring at the ground, unable to face the two brothers.   
  
“It’s alright,” Tadashi reassured, “It took me awhile to figure out how I was going to make Baymax’s scanner when I first started creating him.”   
  
Nodding, I understood what Tadashi meant. In fact, it’s really hard to perfect a scanner, but it normally depends on the purpose of the scanner. I used this as a time to ask for tips on how to perfect a scanner meant for psychological capabilities, but I felt myself being tugged away from asking Tadashi anymore questions.   
  
Turning to see, I mumbled, “Hiro?”  
  
He kind of seemed a little mad.   
  
_Why are you mad at me? You nearly got us in trouble earlier if it weren’t for your brother!_

I thought to myself. 

* * *

**Tadashi's POV**

* * *

I was going to answer Aura’s questions on how to build a better scanner when Aura moved back closer to Hiro.   
  
I smirked watching my little brother send me a glare.   
  
_What?_ I mouthed over to Hiro.  
  
 _I’m not stealing your girlfriend._  
  
I find it hilarious that my own brother is jealous. Though as much as I like the girl who's caught my brother’s heart...there’s someone else who has mine. Too bad she never notices how much I try to compliment her...but that’s another story.  In the end, I’m going to have to play wingman for Hiro if he’s going to get Aura. Might as well slip this oh so convenient number of Hiro’s into her pocket while they’re distracted. 

* * *

**Aura’s POV**

* * *

“Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?” A man...wait a second...I think I know who this is, but I can’t seem to put my finger on who he is.   
  
“Hey professor,” Tadashi greeted as he put his stuff away, “Actually I was just finishing up.”   
  
The professor decided to chat with Hiro about his so-called bot fighting career. _Honestly, Hiro, how in the world did you get interested in bot fighting?_   
  
“And you are, young miss?” The professor asked.  
  
“Aurelia Reeds, nice to meet you...Professor-”  
  
The professor decided to interrupt me, “Robert Callaghan.”   
  
I think my jaw...as well as Hiro’s dropped the same time. _Oh my...I got to meet the Robert Callaghan. One of the famous professors of SFIT...no wonder he seemed familiar to me!_  
  
After meeting Professor Callaghan, Tadashi and Hiro dropped me off at my house. Hiro continued to talk about how much he needed to get into this school, no matter what. So Tadashi suggested the showcase that takes place at SFIT every year. He also asked me if I wanted to take a shot, but I declined. Sadly I’m still in high school, and have yet to graduate.   
  
_Would’ve been nice to participate though…_

I think to myself while entering my house. As I placed my hands in my pockets, I ended up finding something.  
  
“Paper? Did I take anything with me earlier, Puel?” I activated my invention.  
  
“No,” She responded bluntly.   
  
_Hm…_  
  
Opening the piece of paper, I noticed that it had numbers on it...above the numbers was a name: Hiro Hamada.  
  
My face reddened.   
  
_W-Why did Hiro give me his number?!_   
  
“Miss Aura, are you experiencing the emotion known as: Affection?” Puel calculated from my sudden change in temperature.   
  
“N-No I’m not! Goodnight Puel!” I quickly turned off my prototype as I hustled my way to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 at all except my oc.
> 
> Also....I never expected so many people to like this fic o_o'  
> So now I decided to reveal a picture of my oc that my friend, mickeycookies, drew and posted on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PS: ohmygawd, I died when she showed me the picture I s2g I literally stared at that picture for an hour.

Finishing my math homework, an abrupt ring suddenly sounded from my computer. As I put on my headset I rolled myself in my desk chair closer to the side only to find a familiar number staring back at me.

It was Hiro Hamada's number.

I somewhat considered clicking the red end-call button, however I stopped halfway curious of what Hiro had to say.

‘ _I hope I don’t regret answering this…_ ’ Moving the mouse, I clicked the green answer button.

_***click*** _

“Hello?” Taking off my headset, I distanced it on purpose in case Hiro was a loud talker.

“Aura!” I was right. “I need your help!”

“For what?” Placing my pencil down, I wondered what Hiro even needed my help for. My help mostly involved looking up all the missing information in group projects.

“For…” He paused for a full minute, “The nanobot project I’m planning to make for the SFIT science fair.”

I groaned, not wanting any deal with his antics I reminded him of my situation, “Hiro, unlike you I’m still attending high school and I really need to finish the rest of my homework right now.”

I still feel kind of jealous upon his revelation of already graduating high school at the age of fourteen.

“Ah but…” Hiro tried to add on to his reason, however I shook my head and simply declined his insistence.

“No Hiro.” In the midst of my continuous declining to Hiro’s words, the doorbell rang a few times from downstairs gaining my attention.

‘ _Who could that be_?’ I thought to myself, and decided to end my call with Hiro. “I gotta go now Hiro.”

“But wait-!” His words didn’t stop me from pressing the button, slipping the headset off I started going down the stairs wondering who would be here. By the time I made it to the front door, I checked the peephole to see who it was. I deadpanned the minute I peered into the peephole. Unlocking the front door, I sent the person a blank face. “Really Hiro?”

There standing before me was none other than Hiro wearing a nonchalant smile while waving a cell phone in hands. “So ready to help?”

I internally groaned at Hiro’s persistence in needing my help. “Hiro, _why_?” Reinforcing the tone of my voice on my last word.

“Because I need your help.”

“No you don’t.” I was ready to close the front door in Hiro's face only to hear a sharp yelp as it closed on his outstretched arm. “W-Wait!!!”

“What?!” I muttered angrily at the boy, not feeling any hint of guilt towards the fact his arm was currently sandwiched between the door and the doorframe. It was his own fault, he just couldn’t seem to take a hint. Hiro glanced up slowly, giving me a pained yet sheepish smile as he freed his arm.

“I...I..can!” His eyes darted around quickly, mind grasping for something to say.

“Can what?” I expected an answer, continuing to eye him.

His eyes snapped back to me, a decision made.

“I could tutor you for your assignments if you help me with my project!” Hiro proclaimed, subtly hoping to not get slammed by the door again.

“Tutor?” My face frowned. Hiro tutoring? Does he even like to tutor anyone? “You’re going to tutor me on my homework as payment for helping you with your nanobots?”

“Yeah!” He nodded in a rush. I had to think about this for a minute, I mean the deal he offered wasn’t too bad...on the other hand, I’m going to be constantly annoyed by Hiro every single day until the Science Fair. What are my benefits out of this? I get a cute boy to help me with my homework. Did...Did I just call Hiro cute?

My face slightly flushed a bit, causing me to turn my head away in order to avoid his gaze. For a few seconds I saw Hiro blink his eyes a few times in curiosity. I hope he didn’t see my face redden, because I did not call him cute out loud. I DID NOT JUST CALL HIRO HAMADA CUTE!

“So?” Hiro’s word snapped me out of my short trance. Shifting my head in another direction, I huffed in exhaustion. “Fine, but on one condition!”

“Yeah?”

I eyed the teenage boy for a moment before stating the condition, he seemed pretty keen on having me out of six people Hiro could’ve gone to instead. A part of me felt curious as to what Hiro had in store for me. “Could you and your brother do some modifications on Puel?”

A grin formed against Hiro’s face as he replied with a mere, “Sure.” He soon placed an arm around my shoulder to continued his next words. “Y’know...we could start well I don’t know...now?”

I soon sent Hiro a blank stare, not believing in what I just heard from Hiro. Biting my lip I finally gave into to Hiro’s insistence. “Fine.” Opening the front door wider, I allowed Hiro to enter my comfortable two story house. Thank goodness dad is at work right now, otherwise he’s gonna interrogate me as to why there's a boy in the house. After leading Hiro into the living room, I tell him to wait for minute as I headed toward the kitchen to grab us some water. Hiro glanced around Aura’s living room. It was furnished with simple furniture in the hues of pale blue and white.

“So this your house?” It didn’t seem much, but it was enough for quiet living. “Pretty plain.”

“Well my dad prefers it that way.” I’m not even sure if that was meant to complement or insult me.  
  
“And your dad is where exactly?” His voice sounded odd, probably wondering why I’m the only one at the house at the moment.

“He’s currently busy at work.” I explained, as I grabbed cups from the kitchen to get water for the both of us.

“Oh.” Hiro, noted before asking another question. “So what does your dad work as?”

“He’s a doctor, so he’s not home as often as I’d like him to be.” Then, all of a sudden, Hiro asked the one I haven’t heard in awhile.

“And your mom?”

I hesitated after pouring the water into the cups, I can already feel myself chewing on my lip. Not bothering to answer the question.

Upon meeting with silence, Hiro immediately replied, “Oh...oh man! I didn’t mean-”

“It's alright, you decided to ask.” I don’t need to be pitied Hiro. I’ve already passed the phase of mourning for mom. “My mom passed away when I was in Elementary school due to heart failure, she was an up and coming marine biologist however despite being so strong...her heart couldn’t pick up the pace.”

“I see.” I think he intended to mumble his next words to himself, but I didn’t dismiss it after handing Hiro his drink. “The same as me and Tadashi.”

“The same?” I blurted out loud on accident, I didn’t mean to ask about it.

Surprised that I heard him, Hiro proceeded to say without any problem. “Well...it happened right after I was born, I lost my parents. Then Tadashi and I were taken in by our aunt.”

That would explain why they look a bit different from their aunt. I only saw the similarity between them through their facial expressions.

“But enough about those.” Hiro waved off the memory of his parents and moved on to the next topic, “So which subject do you need help on?”

From that day forth, Hiro often visited me to help with my homework while I assisted him in getting supplies necessary for his supposed invention. There were a few times I caught him asleep in the garage after a day of progress and most of the time I’d be gushed at by either Gogo or Honey whenever I place a blanket on him for working hard. Then I’d end up leaving in a fit of reminding them that I don’t like Hiro in that sort. He helped me so I’m just returning the favor.

There were also a few times I learn about Hiro himself besides the fact about him being a bot fighter. One time I told him, “I envy you. You already graduated from high school and now you're finally able to get into a good University that complies to you.”

Upon hearing that, Hiro would counter it with a question about my high school life. Even though he graduated, it didn’t leave Hiro with any friends so in a way I think Hiro was envious of Tadashi and I. For the fact that we can communicate among peers. Regardless I told him this, “Before the school year started, I was borrowing an empty lab room to continue the progression of the PiM however no matter how many times I rebuilt or reformatted the programming it always ended in an explosion to my face. Thanks to that explosion, I ended up straight into the principal’s office.”

“Wow. I didn’t think Aura was quite the delinquent.” He joked only to get shoved in response.

“But then it was the start of never ending rumors. I practically suffered under a bunch of students’ intense gazes just because I exploded one classroom.” I laughed remembering the nickname they gave me. “Psycho nerd was the strangest name I've ever heard of too.”

“Psycho? You’re anything but that.” Hiro “ A nerd, yes but you were building your invention for a reason.”

“But do you even know the reason, Hiro?” He gave a shrug of uncertainty, so Hiro didn’t see all of the details I wrote on my blueprint. Giving a sigh, I began to tell the purpose of this project. “PiM, otherwise known as a Psychological Informative Module. It’s a device that can read the hormones, more specifically the dopamine and serotonin levels, in the brain. It’s supposed to be a machine made to make it an easier way for people to recognize those with mental or intellectual disabilities. Unlike Baymax’s full body scan, PiM’s scanner can only read the changes of a person’s brain levels.”

Taking out the psychology textbook I’ve been using as a reference, I pointed out how PiM’s readings are supposed to work despite only working on one arm. “So it’s supposed to prevent-”

* * *

  **Hiro’s POV**

* * *

 “I envy you. You already graduated from high school and now you're finally able to get into a good University that complies to you.”

One day, out of the blue, I decided to ask Aura about her life in high school. After graduating immediately from high school, I didn’t mind missing four years that I could’ve spent to gain friends. Bot fighting was the only thing I cared about. However meeting Aura was a dynamic change in my lifestyle. I never met someone so focused on their invention just for the sole purpose of helping others. Not for their own selfish desires like me and many other bot fighters competing to get money.

“So what about you?” I started off, “How’s high school for you?”

Aura’s expression changed into one of surprise as she replied, “My high school life?” Her eyes narrowed to me, before glancing off elsewhere. “It’s not really that interesting. Besides you’d be pretty shocked.”

“What’s there to be shocked about?” I leaned back against the chair as I watched Aura, “It’s not like you're experiencing one of those dramatic rom-com high school settings from cheesy movies.”

Aura wrinkled her nose as she stared at me in disbelief, “What kind of movies are you watching at home?”

“The cheesiest macaroni dramas ever to be created by mankind.” I pointed out in a as-matter-of-fact tone, “With a dash of emotions from Aunt Cass.”

A small smile formed against her lips as she closed her notebook, “Your Aunt would strangle you if she ever heard that from you.”

“Hey, be grateful that I lived to tell you this tale!” Jokes aside, I listened to Aura’s story. I snorted upon hearing how she got sent to the Principal’s office after an immediate failure.

“Wow. I didn’t think Aura was quite the delinquent.” I got shoved in return for saying that, luckily she didn’t shove me out of the chair. Giving a cough, Aura resumed her life in high school.

“But then it was the start of never ending rumors. I practically suffered under a bunch of students’ intense gazes just because I exploded one classroom.” I raised a brow, curious as to what she was laughing about. What she said next wasn’t something I could laugh about at all. “Psycho nerd was the strangest name I've ever heard of too.”

“Psycho? You’re anything but that.” I mentioned without thinking, I paused as I internally panicked on what to say next to Aura. Finally a non-embarrassing response clicked in my mind. “ A nerd, yes but you were building your invention for a reason.”

“But do you even know the reason, Hiro?” Ah...haha, she got me there. Giving a shrug of uncertainty, Aura gave a sigh and began to tell the purpose of this project. “PiM, otherwise known as a Psychological Informative Module. It’s a device that can read the hormones, more specifically the dopamine and serotonin levels, in the brain. It’s supposed to be a machine made to make it an easier way for people to recognize those with mental or intellectual disabilities. Unlike Baymax’s full body scan, PiM’s scanner can only read the changes of a person’s brain levels.”

Taking out a psychology textbook, my eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the tedious amount of writing covering the pages of the book. “So it’s supposed to prevent-”

I was still listening to her words, but the only thing that stood out to me was Aura’s sheer dedication into it. Aura started this on her own, while I started the nano bot project just for the sake of getting into Tadashi’s Institution. The difference between us was starting to grow by the minute.

* * *

  _ **School (Aura’s POV)**_

* * *

‘ _Another day of school finished_!’ I stretched my arms out before heading over to my locker to stuff the unneeded books back. Until I heard a voice call out to me, “Hey Aurellia!”

“Oh hey, Sam!” Samantha Collins, she’s a freshmen who happened to partner up with me a few times for English. Believe it or not, she’s pretty good at organizing notes needed for a report. “What’s up?”

“Well you know how I said that Nick Ashton has been looking at you lately?” Sam pointed out in a worried tone, “It might be my imagination but he’s been doing that a lot during our classes.”

“Sam, that can’t be true. It’s _the_ Nick Ashton you’re referring to.” I emphasized his name in particular while rolling my eyes as I shut my locker. “Besides, since when did the most popular guy in our grade start noticing me?”

“Ever since you exploded a classroom.” Ah, she got me right there.

“But there’s nothing interesting about me!” Unless you include being kidnapped by an already graduated teen and being dragged into an illegal bot fight an interesting fact.

“Don’t ask me, I’m only asking you if you’re okay with that. You know how some popular guys are.” I sighed at Sam’s knowledge.

“That’s only because of-” Suddenly my phone went off right when I was going to point out that Sam’s only knowledge of popular guys came from rom-com or dramatic movies. Upon taking my phone out, I heaved an even heavier sigh. I gave Sam a look of an apology while she signalled to go ahead and take the call.

“Hello?” I braced myself for any sudden yell from a certain someone, but only received a mere cheerful reply. “Hey, Aura!”

“Okay, what is it this time Hiro?” I instantly go into business mode. “What’s so important that you needed to call me right after I finished school?”

“Well...you see….” He’s literally beating around the bush this time. “Go on.”

“I just so happen to be around the neighborhood and decided to wait for you at the gate of your school.” What. I stared at my phone in disbelief before scrambling over to the windows toward the direction of the gates. There leaning against one of the black metal gates was the all familiar hoodie wearing boy, talking through his cell phone with his back facing my direction.

“I guess you saw me.” Gobsmacked, I shut my phone off. Sent Sam an apology before heading over to Hiro out of shock. My heart began to pace as I soon got closer and closer to Hiro. By the time Hiro stuffed his phone away, my face was flustered by his sudden appearance. What in the world was he doing at my school?!

Once Hiro turned around, a grin was fully plastered on his face as he laughed. “I didn’t think you’d run that fast. Are you that eager to see me?”

I gave a chop on his head to which Hiro groaned from the pain, “No! Just how in the world did you figure out which school I got to?!”

Hiro was going to explain after rubbing his hands on the spot I hit him, but then a teacher that was leaving the school grounds stopped by after taking complete notice of Hiro’s appearance. “Oh...it’s Mr. Hamada. I haven’t seen you in months, how’s the life of being an alumni of our school going for you?”

‘ _Alumni…? Oh oh my goodness….Hiro. You mean to tell me that you graduated from my school?! Wait shouldn’t that mean Hiro is older than me by one year or...ahhhhh I don’t get it_!’ You could practically see me ready to tear my hair apart as I tried to keep myself calm before the teacher. Not only that, I think that teacher was the supposed one who taught the former Robotics club and Advanced Placement in Computer Science class!

“Pretty good, right now I’m planning to enter the science fair for SFIT this year.” Hiro proudly told his supposed former teacher who smiled in awe.

“Amazing, well I hope you do well on winning.” The teacher sounded like he knew what Hiro was talking about. “I’m sure you’ll win, after all you’re a bright student Mr. Hamada.”

Giving his goodbyes and best wishes, I sent Hiro a look. “You graduated from my school and you didn't bother to tell me.”

Hiro gave a shrug, “You never asked.”

“Geez.” I’m this close to shaking him on the spot, but I shake the feeling away and went back to another subject. “So do we need to get supplies or something regarding the science fair today?”

“How about lunch, because I practically starved while walking all the way to your school. Did you know that there’s a pretty good stand here that sells spam masubi?”

“Wait for real? Let’s go!” Unknown to my surroundings, a certain person was watching my actions as I took off with Hiro. A frown plastered against their face.

“What’s the hold up Nick?” One of the guys from the soccer team asked after getting the silent treatment from Nick.

“Just thinking to myself.” Nick flat out said to avoid the guys from following the direction of where he was looking at.


End file.
